


Mended

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Marcus and Oliver struggle with the ghosts and try to find each other again





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dramione84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/gifts).



> Starrnobella prompt: Shard. Photograph, Candle, “In your hesitation, I found my answer”
> 
> Music:Dust in the Wind by Kansas, Photographs and Memories by Jim Croche, Cracked by Pentatonix
> 
> A special "Thank you" to xxDustnight88 and Dramione for all their help when the bumps happened with this one

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709751975/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Photographs scattered on the floor  
Memories of past glory to haunt him  
Stormy eyes search the horizon  
Waiting for the rain  
In your strength, I found my weakness

Photographs scatter in the air  
Memories of lost friends to haunt him  
Dark eyes search the horizon  
Waiting in the fall  
In your weakness, I found my strength

Quaffles scattered on the floor  
Goals missed through war and luck  
Shaky hands run through midnight hair  
Waiting for the end  
In your strength, I found my courage

Hoops rise in the air  
Goals protected through war and flame  
Shaky hands run through mahogany hair  
Waiting in the beginning  
In your courage, I found my fight

Messages on the floor  
Parchment crumpled in empty spaces  
Owls filling the dark sky  
Waiting for the shadows  
In your fight, I found my purpose

Messages in the air  
Parchment tucked in dark spaces  
Owls rest in empty spaces  
Waiting in the silence  
In your purpose, I found my faith

Broom on the floor  
Wisps lie in forgotten dreams  
Silver shards reflect promises asked  
Waiting for the proof  
In your faith, I found my hesitation

Broom in the air  
Wisps drift in forgotten dreams  
Silver shards reflects promises kept  
Waiting in the pitch  
In your hesitation, I found my answer

Candles flicker in the wind  
Sentinels in the deep night  
Quiet flames drawing him closer  
Waiting for the light  
In your answer, I found my purpose

Candles flicker on the floor  
Sentinels on the bleak wood  
Quiet flames calling him nearer  
Waiting in the dark  
In your purpose, I found my fight

Tatters in the wind  
Ghosts of the past fade  
Shaky hands run through mahogany hair  
Waiting for the faith  
In your fight, I found my courage

Tatters on the floor  
Ghosts of the present fall  
Steady hands run through midnight hair  
Waiting in the hope  
In your courage, I found my weakness

Whispers lost in the wind  
Lips touch with soft caresses  
Stormy eyes search dark pools  
Waiting for the question  
In your weakness, I found my strength

Whispers found on the floor  
Lips touch with gentle kisses  
Dark eyes search stormy depths  
Waiting in the promise  
In your strength, I found my love


End file.
